She'll Leave You With A Smile
by Haley104
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay are both late for duty and they aren't answering their comm badges. Hmm I wonder where they could be? Very fluffy.
1. Sleep Tight

"Good evening Kathryn."

"Good evening Chakotay." She replied smiling.

"So what have you burned for us this time?" He said with a chuckle.

She laughed and lightly hit him on the chest with her hand.

"I didn't burn anything this time." She said smiling.

It was their weekly dinner and they were eating in Kathryn's quarters.

"Actually, I think I did pretty well this time." She said moving over to the table.

He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down, giving him a smile. He then went around to the other side of the table and took his seat.

They talked about the usual things. Who should have which shifts and where, the obstacles that were coming up in their path home and what not.

They quickly finished their meal because they had many reports to go through before the night came to an end.

They went over to the stack of PADDs on her coffee table. She sat down on the couch and motioned for him to have a seat next to her. They started reading through the reports and eventually sleep wanted to take her. They were half way done and it was already eleven o'clock. Another hour passed by and they still had more.

"Wanna just do it in the morning?" Kathryn said groggily.

"Kath we need to get it done tonight."

"I know, I know." She moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She didn't care about protocol and what not right at the moment. She was tired and Chakotay's shoulder made a good pillow.

They kept on going through the reports until sleep finally welcomed both of them.

* * *

To Be Continued . . . 

Please R&R


	2. Hmmm I Wonder?

"I wonder where Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay are." Tom said to the staff on the bridge.

Both were one hour late for duty and no one knew where they where and they weren't answering their comm. badges.

"Computer, locate Captain Janeway." Tuvok said from his station.

"Captain Janeway is in her quarters." The computer replied.

"Computer, locate Commander Chakotay." Tom said.

"Commander Chakotay is in Captain Janeway's quarters."

All eyes widened on the bridge.

"They're _both_ in the captain's quarters!" Harry said in astonishment.

"There is no reason to assume anything has happened between the Captain and Commander." Tuvok stated.

"Sure there is. We can't find either of them only to later figure out there both are in her quarters and they are an hour late for duty. And then on top of that, they're not answering their comm. badges. Please Tuvok."

"I'll try their comm. badges again." Harry said as he tapped his badge.

* * *

To Be Continued . . . 

Please R&R


	3. An Embarrased Tom

"_Bridge to the Captain._"

No response.

"_Bridge to Chakotay._"

A sigh came form her lips as she finally awoke from a deep and refreshing sleep.

"_Bridge to the Captain._"

"What in the . . ."

It took her a minute to take in her surroundings. She was on her sofa in her quarters . . . in Chakotay's arms.

"Computer, what time is it?"

"The time is0900 hours." Replied the Computer.

"What! I was due on the bridge at 0800 hours."

"_Bridge to the Captain._"

She leaned over and tapped her comm. badge with was laying on her coffee table. "Janeway here."

"_Captain you were due on the bridge an hour ago._" Came Harry Kim's voice from her comm. badge.

"Yes Mister Kim. I am aware of that. We seemed to have over slept."

"_We_?"

"Oh, Commander Chakotay is here with me Ensign. We fell asleep last night while going through reports." She said evenly. " And I was hoping to get those done too." Kathryn said this more to herself than to Harry. "Is Tuvok there?"

"_Yes Captain I am here._"

"Tuvok you have the bridge. The Commander and I will be on the bridge in less than five minutes. Janeway out."

"Chakotay." Kathryn said nudging him, trying to wake him.

"Chakotay." She nudged him harder and his eyes flew open. "We fell asleep last night while we were going through reports."

"Oh I remember. Wait, what time is it?" He said groggily, still half asleep.

"We're late. One hour late."

"What!" He said now suddenly wide awake.

"Come on. We need to get down to the bridge."

"Kath, they don't think anything . . ."

"I told them we fell asleep while going through reports late last night. I don't know why they wouldn't believe me."

"Okay let's go." He got up and pulled her up off the couch. She rushed over to her mirror to check her hair.'

"Kath you look beautiful as always. Now come on."

She smiled at him and picked up both of their comm. badges off the table. They put them on and left her quarters.

As they made their way to the bridge, Kathryn only hoped no one thought they had done anything. They didn't do anything. They just fell asleep on the couch . . . in each other's arms.

That's nothing is it?

She couldn't worry about that at the moment.

They arrived at the bridge two minutes later.

As they entered, Tom had a goofy grin on his face.

"Mr. Paris, would you care to explain the reason you have that absurd look on your face." She said to him seriously, causing the grin to vanish.

"Um, I just . . ."

"Yes Tom I know what your thinking and just to clear things up, nothing happened last night between the Captain and I." Chakotay said, anxious to clear up the matter.

"I . . I didn't say . . . never mind." He said obviously giving up because he knew they had smelt him out.

* * *

To Be Continued . . . 

Please R&R


	4. And She'll Leave you With A Smile

"I still can't believe we fell asleep and were late for duty. I've never done that before in my life!"

Kathryn said with a slight edge of anger in her voice. "And to think they actually thought that we let something happen!"

They were in her ready room discussing the day's events.

"Kath don't be mad at them. They had a right to assume we did something. We _were_ both in your quarters, we weren't answering our com. badges and we were an hour late for duty. I would have been surprised if they hadn't started assuming things."

He cupped her chin so she would look at him.

"Hey it's ok all right. Nothing happened, and so what if they thought something did happen. Anyway it's none of their business or their concern."

"I know but I never expected myself to allow myself to fall asleep in your arms. I remember it was me who did it. I was the one who cuddled up to you. Since when do I do that!"

"Kath, don't be so hard on yourself. You were tired and probably only half conscious. It's fine all right." He pulled her into a friendly hug and was surprised when she didn't protest.

Kathryn laid her head on his shoulder and put her arms around his neck, as Chakotay stroked her hair and held her close.

"You know what?" She said still not moving.

"What?" He replied.

"I think I know why I was mad about them thinking something happened between you and I."

"Mmm."

"Chakotay, I just want to be happy. I'm tired of being alone. We won't be getting back to theAlpha Quandrant any time soon and I want to find happiness. The thing is, I think I have. But I've been fighting it. I wouldn't let you in. I was scared to. I was scared about what the outcome would be. But waking up in your arms this morning was the best feeling I've felt in so long and I loved it. And I want to feel it more often. I don't want to fight it anymore. I just want to let it happen. I don't know if you feel the same way or not Chakotay but. . ."

"If love is what you need to be happy, don't fight it. Let it happen. Let us happen Kath. I always wondered if you had feelings for me and now I know. And just to clear things up for you, yes, I do feel the same way. I love you Kathryn."

She was speechless. He loved her! She pulled his face to hers and their lips touched. It was a romantic and tender kiss, full of love and passion. She broke the kiss and said what she has been longing to say for so long,

"I love you Chakotay."

They both broke into grins he leaned down to kiss her again.

She broke the kiss and said, "You know, we are still on duty."

"You're right. We probably should get back to the bridge. But let me tell you, if it was up to me, the bridge would be the last place we would be right now."

She give him a smile and they walked out of her ready room hand in hand.

As they sat down in their chairs, they noticed crewman on the bridge were all wide eyed.

"I knew something happened!" Tom exclaimed.

"Whatever you say Tom." Kathryn said mysteriously with a grin on her face.

Tom's eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets. "Wait, you mean, you . . ." He didn't bother to finish his sentence. Instead he just turned back around at his station, pondering what his Captain just said.

"Keep them guessing." Kathryn whispered to Chakotay beside her.

He smiled and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

With cheers irrupting throughout the bridge, Voyager continued her way on her long journey home.

* * *

**_+The End+_**

Please let me know what you thought of this story in a review.


End file.
